Talk:Batman: The Killing Joke
How many fake origin stories are there for the Joker? (Apologies, when I originally left this, I wasn't aware I wasn't signed in so I at first appeared as unanimous but fixed it) --Mateo22 22:00, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Batgirl was not raped by the Joker in the source material The trivia portion of the page claims that the Joker raped the Batgirl. And how in it was toned down to only imply that in the final version. However the Twitter message with the original page doesn't explicitly depict rape. It doesn't happen in the still images that are being shown to the Comissioner Gordon in either version. So why the definitive tone of the sexual assault which in all likelyhood did not happen? Joker only took her clothes and then snapped few pictures to shock James Gordon by implying it _might_ have happened. The painful look on her face is obviously from the bullet that Joker shot to her spine. Casual reader probably don't get the scene and see only what they want to see in it. We also have to remember that Alan Moore himself has said in public that the scene doesn't contain a rape. 21:06, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Batman did not kill the Joker at the end of The Killing Joke. BATMAN DOES NOT KILL JOKER. I just reread both the Killing Joke, and the New 52 Graphic Novel BATMAN Volume #3: Death of the Family, and in it, Batman talks with Gordon about putting him in a Bunker to hide from the Joker when an interesting piece of evidence towards my theory is found... This is their conversation. GORDON is shown sitting on his bed when BATMAN appears. '' BATMAN: Jim. ''GORDON lifts up his gun and aims into the Darkness. He sees BATMAN outside the window and lowers his firearm. GORDON: I'm sorry. Batman-- come in. What do you have? BATMAN: Last night Joker kidnapped Bruce Wayne's Butler. He also said he was planning '''something... a celebration, and needed someone to help him serve. GORDON: Alfred Pennyworth. Seems like no one's off-limits '''this time.Not that anyone ever is, I suppose. BATMAN: No. GORDON: It's what I hate most about that lunatic. With everyone else, there's some sense of Logic, some motive that makes sense. Even the deep Arkham crew. Riddler, Freeze... If you're a good enough detective, you can get some inkling of what their next move might be. But with him '''all you can do is '''react... see who his nest target is. God help the man who can think like him. BATMAN: Jim... That's why i'm here. The next target is you. BATMAN drops a Cassete on GORDON's Bedside table. BATMAN: There's no company called Gordon that has anything to do with Recording Matierial. BATMAN lifts up the Cassete and show the back of it whic has the word "GORDON" printed on it ''before putting it back on the table.' BATMAN: The label is '''Custom-made'. No clues on it but the name itself. I'm taking you to a Bunker I keep, Jim. GORDON sits back down on the bed, woozy. GORDON: The Hell 'you are. The only way I'm going to some Bat-Safehouse is if you- ''BATMAN lifts up a Tranq gun. GORDON: A tranquilizer, Batman? BATMAN: Just come, Jim. GORDON: No. GORDON gets up and begins searching through a drawer in his Bedside table. GORDON: No dammit! '''NO! '''I'm '''NOT leaving my men. I'm not going to hide away while they're out there on the Front Lines. Not after what he did to us! Nineteen dead, Batman. Nineteen dead on MY hand! Don't do it. Don't take me out. You know it as well as I do. The only way to beat him is to not be afraid of him. I need to face him... even if it means opening old wounds. The worst ones. GORDON takes out a Scrapbook and drops it on the Bed. And what happens next, is you see 2 pictures in the Scrapbook: the first is of Gordon standing over Barbara after being paralysed by the Joker, and the second is of Joker being carried out of the Carnival, laughing mind you, where the "final" battle between Batman and Joker occured. This makes me think. If Joker is being taken away from the Carnival in the Killing Joke, then how could he be killed by Batman? Well, he didn't. With the evidence I have just told you, I concur that Joker and Batman both came out safe in the Killing Joke. Batman: The Killing Joke is a 1988 DC Comics one-shot graphic novel featuring the characters Batman and the Joker written by Alan Moore and illustrated by Brian Bolland. "Death of the Family" is a 23-issue comic book story arc first published by DC Comics in 2012 featuring the fictional superhero Batman and his family of supporting characters written by Scott Snyder and illustrated by Greg Capullo and Jonathan Glapion.